Cause and Effect
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: A birthday fic request written for Dev Aki Basaa. A Preventers mission hits a bit of a snag, and Heero is there to help keep Duo's spirits up. Shounen ai. 1x2x1


Title: Cause and Effect  
Author: Sailor Seraphim (slrsera @ aol.com)  
Archive:   
l.e.t.h.a.l.t.h.o.u.g.h.t.s. :: http://www32.brinkster.com/slrseraphim  
FanFiction.net :: http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=39868  
Sweetly Sour :: http://www.sweetlysour.net  
All others please ask.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its related characters. If I did, the series would be chock-full of tasty shounen ai goodness. I do, however, own the situations which occur in this fic.  
Pairings: 1+2+1  
Warnings: A bit of bad language, suggestiveness, spanking, and a big load of fluff.  
Notes: Written to fulfill Dev Aki Basaa's birthday fic request. She asked for hurt/comfortness after a Preventers assignment gone bad, and this is what I came up with.  
Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. No flames, they leave nasty scorch marks on the carpet.  
  
=============================================  
  
"Why do we live in a place with so many stairs again?"  
  
Heero sighed and cast a glance over to his lover, who was currently leaning against the bannister at the foot of the stairs, his violet eyes narrowed as he gazed at the seemingly innocent stairwell.  
  
"It wouldn't be a problem if you had some common sense," Heero replied.  
  
The previous Preventers mission had hit a bit of a snag, namely one that involved Duo breaking his ankle to get out of the way of an enraged criminal's car. The man had been arrested and Duo's foot had been placed in a cast, and Heero wasn't quite sure which of the two men was angrier about his situation. Ordinarily, Heero would have just given Duo the time to make his way up the stairs with his crutches, but said objects had mysteriously "disappeared" within five minutes of the two of them exiting the hospital's sliding doors. The chestnut-haired young man had insisted that he was fine, that he had suffered through worse during the war, and "dammit, Yuy, calm the hell down or we're going back to the hospital for some tranqs!"   
  
The Japanese man decided to err on the side of caution and let his lover have his way.  
  
And that led to the current situation.  
  
Duo scowled at Heero. "Look, I didn't ASK the guy to try and run me down!"  
  
"'Hey, ugly! Get outta the car before I go over there and kick your ass!' That's not asking?"   
  
Violet eyes flashing with the need to salvage his pride, Duo shot back. "He *was* ugly. And I *would* have kicked his ass!"  
  
"If the car didn't get in the way, right?" Heero asked, his voice monotone.  
  
"... I hate you sometimes."  
  
The corner of Heero's mouth twitched up in a quirky grin and his deep blue eyes were filled with a mischevious light, something that he blamed wholly on his lover's influence. "You weren't saying that last night."  
  
"I said *sometimes*-- Hey, what do you think you're doin-- Uuaaah!"  
  
"I've got to get you up these stairs somehow."  
  
Duo just sighed from his new position, draped over Heero in a fireman's carry. "Hmph... You could have warned me first instead of just throwing me over your shoulder. Do you know how undignified it is for me to have my ass in the air like this?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh shut up," the American muttered, his mind flashing with the memory of the last time he had his ass in the air. The circumstances were very different though.  
  
The sound of flesh hitting khaki-covered flesh echoed through the stairwell.  
  
"Uuah! Whatcha do that for?!" Duo yelled, startled out of his somewhat perverse reverie.  
  
"..."  
  
"When my ankle heals, your ass is *so* mine."  
  
"I hope so," Heero said with an unseen smile, but a very audible snicker. One hand brushed over the back of Duo's ass and thighs. "Have you been gaining weight?"  
  
The sound of another spank filled the air.  
  
"Uuah! That's it... do I have to put you on the couch again?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought so." As Heero reached their floor and headed down the hallway, Duo remarked casually, "This doesn't count as carrying me over the threshold, you know."  
  
"I thought you didn't like big ceremonies?" Heero asked, fumbling for the keys in his pocket and keeping the braided young man over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Are you trying to make an honest man out of me?"  
  
"Nah... I like you just as naughty as you are."  
  
"Hn. I'll show you naughty..."   
  
Duo was unceremoniously tossed onto the couch, whose springs squeaked under the sudden onslaught. Heero slammed the door shut, a leer on his lips.  
  
"Uuah!"  
  
-- Owari -- 


End file.
